Eucadia
Eucadia (you-kay-dee-yah), is a Map in the Game that appears first when setting the filters or making a game. It was home to Eucadian citizens, but they fled during the war. It is a popular place to play, due to some great layouts. Information Once a densely populated, self-sustained utopia, Eucadia has been ravaged by war and the inhabitants have fled. All that remain are a handful(8) villages scattered about the mountainious terrain. Completely enclosed by mountain walls, the echo of your battle cry alone is enough to strike fear into the enemy- Map information Eucadia was once home to Eucadian citizens and soldiers. With the invading Chernovan army has made the inhabitants flee. Eucadia is the only map that is not visually symmetrical because the "Statue of Eucadia" is on the southwest, and with no statue on the northeast. The map has 8 villages, 9 bases and has a good number of weapons and turrets. Eucadia has 7 different layouts, some only accessed by playing the game modes. This has a good number of sniper spots, like on some buildings or even the top of the valley. There are 2 Binoculars spawns per each team, one behind the house thats close to the antenna thats visible, and the second one is on the valley, just north and south of the central bridge. Theres 2 T.O.W. Missile spawns, one right by the statue of eucadia, and the other on the northeast side of the map. Note: These only apply if you are playing the summit command or battle for Eucadia layouts. There are 7 capture-able bases in the full layout, starting from the top Chernovan base and laid-out in a sort of "Z" shape the bases are numbered 1-7. 1 = 7, 2 = 6, 3 = 5, and 4 is the bridge. Climate The visual climate of Eucadia is temperate, probably showing its summer season. Probably the winters are quite cold, and the summers may be hot. This has a comparable climate to places such as Seattle. The layouts Battle for Eucadia This is the whole map of Eucadia. It is a large sized map. There are no team advantages because it is symmetrical. Summit Command Just like Battle for Eucadia, except the 2 edgy bases are removed. Again, do anything to take the central bridge, or to a greater extent, the entire valley. Completely symmetrical. Valley Battle The battle is moved to the bottom of the valley. The bridge is where most enemy lines are, so conquer it as fast as possible. Completely symmetrical. High vs. Low The largest asymmetrical map here, this shows that high and low can have some atvantages. Eucadias on high, and Chernovan is on the valley. Urban Strike Two villages that are in battle. The purpose here is to show that you know how to take the enemy by surprise by sneaking to the back of each base. Quite a popular layout. Northern Bridge Main Article: Northern Bridge A very popular asymmetrical map. Push yourself through the bridge to assault the enemy. It is usually red team that wins here. High City Only playable in Death match, its a great place to master your basic ground skills. Gallery See here. Trivia *The "Statue of Eucadia" that appears to be of Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom. *Eucadia is the homeland of the Eucadians. Category:Maps